1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to a power connector transmitting power signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors are widely used in the electrical industry to connect power supplies with electrical devices, such as mobile phone, note book. The power connector commonly comprises a dielectric housing, a first contact and a second contact respectively served as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for providing voltage to electrical device connecting to the power connector, and a signal contact provided for signal transmission. When the power supply and the electrical device are spaced apart, the power connector has to connect with a cable to form a power connector assembly connecting with the electrical device and the power supply. The first, second and signal contacts of the power connector generally are soldered to conductors of a cable. However, it is possible that the connection of the contacts and the conductors is unstable or broken because of some drawbacks during soldering process, such as void solder, false solder etc. besides, since the user is used to draw the power connector from the electrical device by directly pulling the cable connected with the power connector, the soldering connection of the contacts and the conductors is prone to be damaged due to unwanted exterior force.
Hence, an improved power connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.